the_suite_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Suite Life of Zack and Cody
The Suite Life of Zack & Cody is a Disney Channel Original Series that premiered on March 18, 2005. The series follows Carey Martin's (Kim Rhodes) twin sons Zack and Cody Martin (Dylan and Cole Sprouse) when they move into the Boston Tipton Hotel. They meet the manager, Mr. Moseby (Phill Lewis), heiress London Tipton (Brenda Song), and candy-counter girl Maddie Fitzpatrick (Ashley Tisdale) as they attempt to live a normal life in the anarchic hotel. Story After several years on the road, Carey Martin finally lands a long-term job singing in the lounge at the Boston Tipton Hotel, and gets her own room, suite 2330, to stay in. She moves in with her twin boys, and it doesn't take them long until everyone in the hotel knows them as troublemakers. The series takes place mostly in the hotel, but the characters go to school, to the mall, to Maddie's house and the nearby Fenway Park, and even to the S.S. Tipton. Production Theme song and opening sequence The show's theme song, "Here I Am", was written by John Adair and Steve Hampton, known also for writing the themes to Disney Channel series Phil of the Future and Wizards of Waverly Place, as well as the theme for the ABC Kids series Power Rangers: RPM. The music was composed by Gary Scott and is performed by singer Loren Ellis and the Drew Davis Band. The opening sequence to the show begins with a shot of the Tipton Hotel's ground floor exterior, which then zooms to a window on what is presumed to the twenty-third floor of the hotel, where Zack and Cody's suite is, which then displays footage from various episodes that changes with each season. Five of the clips feature a different cast member. The sequence closes with the show's title logo. Setting Aside from the Tipton Hotel itself, several other locations are also seen during the series. *Buckner Middle School *Our Lady Of Perpetual Sorrow *Cheevers High School *Paul Revere Mini Mart *Camp Heaven-On-Earth Cast and Characters Main characters Zack Martin Zack Martin (Dylan Sprouse) is typically the non-studious, outgoing, untidy, and immature twin. He works in the juice bar on the ship as a result of using up both Cody's and his own money for the semester. Zack does not perform particularly well academically, but he is talented physically and enjoys sports, especially basketball. He is funny, and he's really obsessed with Girls. Cody Martin Cody Martin (Cole Sprouse) is the erudite, mature, intelligent, wise, tidy, and sensitive twin. Cody performs well academically, is a straight A student, and has shown to have a great interest in academics; however, he does not perform well in sports. His brother thinks he's a Dork/Nerd. On the Friends (1994-2004) show, in the season 1 episode, The One With the Birth, Ross suggested/thought about Cody as one of his son's names, who was later portrayed by Cole Sprouse in seasons 6-8. London Tipton London Tipton (Brenda Song) is the socialite of the main cast. She is the daughter of Wilfred Tipton, a multi-billionaire and the owner of the Tipton Hotel chains, including the Boston Tipton Hotel. She lives in Suite 2500, which is her Penthouse. London is worth $2 Billion. Maddie Fitzpatrick Maddie Fitzpatrick (Ashley Tisdale) is a smart girl who works at the candy counter at the Tipton. She is best friends with London, along with Zack, Cody, and two other girls from her school named Corrie and Mary-Magaret. Her family is poor, so she sometimes works extra for special events. Carey Martin Carey Martin (Kim Rhodes) is the mother of Zack and Cody. She performs and sings in the lounge of the hotel, to earn money. Overall she is a good singer. She cares for her kids but also occasionally babies them. Mr. Moseby Marion Moseby (Phill Lewis) is the uptight and manager of the Tipton Hotel. He speaks with a wide vocabulary and an urbane vernacular, and is often annoyed by Zack and Cody's schemes. Though he acts as though he does not care about the boys, he actually has a great deal of affection for them. Recurring cast Merchandise DVD releases Novels Games *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Tipton Trouble'' *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Tipton Caper'' *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Circle of Spies'' Awards and nominations Trivia *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' is one of the first five series to be published on iTunes. *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' was originally going to be named The Suite Life, which later changed to The Suite Life of Dylan & Cole, before finally setting on the name. *Mr. Moesby, Zack, Cody and Carey are the only main characters who are present for all 87 episodes throughout the series. London is only absent for 2 episodes in Season 2, but is present for other episodes in Season 2; as well as being present for all episodes in Seasons 1 and 3. Season 1 is the only Season where Maddie is present for all episodes. Maddie is only absent for 1 episode in Season 2, and is also absent for 11 episodes in Season 3. See also *''The Suite Life on Deck'' *[[List of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody episodes|List of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody episodes]] External links *[http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/suitelife/ The Suite Life of Zack & Cody Official Website] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0426371/ The Suite Life of Zack & Cody] at the Internet Movie Database Category:TV Shows